


Initium Novum

by WhereverUAre



Series: The Struggles That Hold Us Together [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, Epic Bromance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Lunch, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Quest, Quests, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverUAre/pseuds/WhereverUAre
Summary: Reyna and Jason found out that they are expecting a child, a dream that neither of them were brave enough to entertain before. However, Jason has to leave to fulfill a task for Hera. How will they be apart again?





	Initium Novum

"In prosperity our friends know us; in adversity we know our friends."

\- John Churton Collins

 

Reyna was sitting on the end of the ping pong table in the Big House. Percy, Annabeth, Will Solace, Hazel, Chiron, Asoka and all the other heads of Cabins along with Jason. The Stoll brothers were making some ridiculous jokes as Clarisse threatened to pulverize them. Butch was complaining about Cabin 9 using the horse stables as tool shed. Asoka was making a small potted plant flourish and bloom as Chiron looked on with amazement. Seymour looked massively unimpressed and bored without Dionysus around.

"Last night, Lady Hera appeared in our room to warn about us a monster resurrecting in 'the land of flowers and sunshine' in two weeks from now. She said this monster would target her first due to some ancient grudge, take down Zeus's empire and end his bloodline. She said three heroes have to sought out the site of resurrection and stop this monster. She said he would be impossible to defeat once resurrected."

Immediately pandemonium broke out amongst the Council. Reyna caught Chiron's face go absolutely pale and sweat form on his brow. However, he did not say anything and Reyna knew that it was information she could only extract only after the meeting. She caught Annabeth's eye who seemed to have notice the same. Percy, Jason and Will, meanwhile, managed to calm the council and looked to Chiron.

"Chiron, please sanction the quest." Jason asked.

Chiron, who had somewhat regained composure while Asoka eyed him suspiciously. "Jason, are you sure she said monster?"

Jason and Reyna exchanged perplexed glances before confirming that Hera had sanctioned for a quest against an anti-Zeus monster.

"Well, it is settled than, Jason you will lead this quiz, please select the remaining members of your quest and meet Rachel as soon as she comes back from Queens tomorrow morning. Once you have your prophecy, you can chose any mode of transportation that this Camp has to offer and head out to Florida."Chiron said before promptly walking towards the exit.

"Chiron, we did not say anything about Florida. Why do you think the resurrection is taking place in Florida?" asked Reyna.

Chiron visibly faltered. "I just assumed that it was Florida because its tag line is the state of sunshine and Florida literally means land of flowers." Chiron said before trying to ignore some centaur sweat that dribbled into his eye. He rushed out immediately when Asoka got up and said, "I'll go find out what's wrong with him." She walked out after him with Percy watching her with raised eyebrows. Maybe Chiron was about to get his first girlfriend in a few hundred years.

"So Jason, who do you want to take on the quest with you?" Percy asked, slightly hesitant. As much as he wanted to help save the world and not just twiddling his thumbs while other heroes risked their lives, he was glad to have some quiet time with Annabeth.

Jason looked at Reyna before standing up.

"I would be honored if Will Solace and Hazel would accompany me on the quest." Jason proclaimed.

Reyna turned red as everyone in the room gaped at her but she kept her eyes focused on Jason and got up from the table.

"Will, Hazel, do you accept Jason's quest as your own ?" Reyna asked, her eyes hopeful. She had put a lot of careful thought before asking Jason to take these two heroes.

"I would love to, Reyna. But if Will and I leave Camp Half Blood, who will be there for Nico?"

"Don't worry about Nico, Hazel. I give you my word that I will take care of Nico and ensure that he has everything he needs. Besides, he won't be alone. Percy, Annabeth and Coach Hedge will all be here to help him as much as possible."

Hazel looked a little doubtful and Reyna could not help but wince internally. It was, after all, these very people's company that had led to Nico's current situation. Nonetheless, she managed to look confident enough to convince Hazel.

Hazel and Will accepted the quest, promised to meet Jason tomorrow outside Rachel's cave to discuss the rest of the quest details and leave that after getting the prophecy.

As Reyna and Jason were leaving the Big House to go for lunch, Percy and Annabeth caught up with them.

"I am so confused." Percy admitted.

Reyna met eyes with Jason before confessing to the couple.

"I'm pregnant. So I cannot take part in the quest. Hera told us that Camp Half Blood was the safest place for me as of now as there are many enemies of Zeus/Jupiter who would try to harm me. Which is also why Jason could not choose either of you, because the camp needs protection from the monsters who will catch the scent of Jupiter/Zeus' and Bellona's blood. Moreover, I wanted to Jason to go on the quest with one hero is skilled at healing and another with fairly vast knowledge about resurrection." Reyna explained.

Percy mouth feel open a little as he stared at Reyna's midriff. Annabeth was faster to recover as she hugged Reyna and expressed her congratulations. "I am so happy for you both and I will do everything I can to help you till Jason's back." Annabeth said.

Percy recovered by then and engulfed Jason and Reyna in a bear hug and startled rattling off about all the advice he had given his mom when she was pregnant with his step brother.

Jason was surprised to hear about Percy's comprehensive knowledge about pregnancies and babies but was immensely thankful that Annabeth and Percy would be around to look after Reyna. He felt like shit to leave her behind to attend to this monster but he was glad that he was leaving her in good hands for a short span of two weeks.

"I won't even look different by the time you are back." Reyna had assured him.

Jason broke out of his thoughts as Annabeth and Percy started roaring with laughter as Reyna told her about vomiting on Hera. His Reyna, looked happy, was in safe hands and would have his baby. A magical mix of him and her. He had never dared to imagine a future with children and a home as being a hero came with a really low life expectancy. He could not believe that he was going to live a dream that he was too scared to even imagine. He was grinning ear to ear as he took Reyna's hand and sat down at the lunch table. Reyna and Annabeth were discussing Chiron's odd behavior while Percy inhaled some blue Mac and cheese.

After lunch, he signaled at Percy to trail behind as the girls headed to Annabeth's cabin to make sleeping arrangements for Reyna. Annabeth had graciously offered to ensure that Reyna would not have to sleep or endure morning sickness alone.

"Dude, don't worry about it. I've been through this before and I'm honestly a pro at this point. the what to eat and what to avoid, the Lamaze exercises, the back-pain remedies, you name it. Annabeth and I have got your back and we will take great care of Reyna till you return." Percy offered brightly. When Jason still looked worried, Percy thought it wouldn’t be too much of an overstep if he asked, "Are you Okay, man? You look like you are going to hurl."

Jason was honestly moved by Percy's eagerness to help them out.

"I never dared to think about marriage and children, you know? I honestly never thought I'd survive for so long. I never thought I'd live to be old enough to get married and have children. I am honestly too young to know how to go about this. Don't get me wrong. Reyna is the One. I have no doubts about it that if I ever wanted to start a family with someone, it wuold always be her. But I'm so worried. Her getting pregnant, Hera appearing, it all seems to be a little too coincidental, you know? I am just worried sick. WHat if something happens to her because of this? When I went missing thanks to Juno's exchange program, Reyna got an abortion. What if the pregnancy reminds her of how I was not around back then either? I Don’t know, Percy. I'm way in over my head. I love Reyna and I feel like the luckiest man on earth that she's going to have my baby. I am getting a piece of paradise I never thought I'd live to see. But I'm too scared that this will get ripped away from me."

Percy silently listened to Jason rant. "Jason, I understand." Percy said.

He plopped down on the grass and started pulling out little tufts of weeds while Jason sat down next to him. "I've known Annabeth since I was eleven. She was always the one for me. But I never dared to think that we would ever grow up, go to college or get married and start a family together. Demigods never seemed to survive long enough to do that. But I started seeing hope ever since I saw New Rome. We could go to college without the worry of monsters and settle down with our family in a safe place. I know that stability and security go hand in hand and we were never given the luxury of security or safety or people who could sheild us from monsters and gods. But we have survived things that heroes have never even imagined dreaming off. We've fought Gods, Giants, Gaia and lived to tell the tale! There has never been a Child of the Big Three who settled down and had a family in America before but I feel like we are setting precedent here. And if I had to place bets on anyone, I would think that you and Reyna would be great at it. And about leaving Reyna here and going, you should not worry about it at all. Annabeth and I will make sure she's never alone and always taken care of. We'll IM you every day till you come back."

"Percy, I can't thank you and Annabeth enough, man. I promise I'll get back as soon as possible. I'll make it up to you, I promise. But I actually need help with one more thing."

He nervously looked around to make sure that no one could see them before he stepped closer to Percy and pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. Percy let out a low, long whistle before grinning from ear to ear.

 *Fin*


End file.
